Such a connecting device may in particular form part of a cooling circuit for the engine, or for heating the cabin, of a motor vehicle. Equally, such a device is generally twinned with another similar device, so as to enable the tube members of a heat exchanger which serve as the inlet and outlet branches for a heat transfer fluid, to be coupled with the two corresponding pipe connectors that are usually connected to flexible pipes for transporting the heat transfer fluid between the heat exchanger and other parts of the fluid circuit.
It is known, especially from French patent application No. 93 14261, to provide a twinned connecting device of this type. However, this known device is suitable only for use in connection with tube members of a particular kind having an external annular rib.
Now there does also exist a need for rapid connection of at least one connector with at least one tube member having an annular groove, and the invention aims to provide an answer to this need.